


Be My Savior

by riversong_sam



Series: Be My Savior [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, SPN - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform, Supernatural AU - Freeform, spn au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 05:31:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13629669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riversong_sam/pseuds/riversong_sam
Summary: Parings/Characters:(Past!) Dean x Lisa BradyDoctor! , Single Father! Dean x Reader (Y/N) NovakCastiel Novak x Sister! ReaderBenny LafitteBen (Brady) Winchester, Alia & Sierra Winchester (OFCs) (Dean & Lisa’s kids){Chuck Novak, Lucifer N., Michael N., Gabriel N., Gadreel N., Samandriel N., Balthazar N.} x Sister/Daughter readerJohn, Mary, and Sam WinchesterWarnings: Dean being cheated on, kidnapping, flashbacks will be italicized, bolded and proceeded and ended with ***, implied smut,Author: @riversong-samA/N:  Hope you guys like this new AU I’m doing. It will be in multiply parts, however the exact amount of parts has yet to be determined. Feedback is greatly appreciated.





	Be My Savior

3:30 AM  
Dean had just gotten off a twelve hour shift at the hospital, instead of texting Lisa he was on his way home like he normally did, because of his phone being dead, he just came home. He didn’t like texting her anyhow, in case she was asleep but she had insisted upon it, now he knew why.   
“WHAT THE HELL!” he shouts, walking in the bedroom to find Lisa and some dude having sex in his bed. Never had he been more grateful his children’s rooms weren’t on this level, so they couldn’t hear the commotion.   
He snaps some pictures for proof, as Lisa shrieks and tries to cover up pushing the man off her. Dean is absolutely livid, he kicks the man out then comes back up to Lisa.   
“What in the world Dean?! Why didn’t you text me?” she yells.  
“I’m glad I didn’t. How long has this been going on?” his voice dangerously calm.  
“Off and on different men since the beginning of our marriage.”  
Well at least she wasn’t lying to him. “Get out of my house, you’ll get the divorce papers by tomorrow.  
She scoffs “Fine” as she starts packing   
“I never loved you anyways. Only married you because I got pregnant, and I wanted your money.”   
Dean doesn’t reply to hurt and angry, not wanting to say something he’ll regret. Instead he just watches Lisa pack and lets his thoughts wander.  
***You were eleven, Dean was fourteen. The four of you had been walking home from school, when Alfie and you were dragging behind him and Cas and got stopped by some bullies. They had pushed you down, to which Dean had not taken lightly to, and he had tried to come back help when you had kicked their asses after they hurt Alfie.   
“Wow bug, you’re one tough cookie aren’t you?” he had asked  
“They hurt Alfie, Dean I wasn’t gonna have that.” You had replied kneeling by Alfie and tending to the cut in his hand, as best as you could until you got home.   
Dean watched you take care of your brother. You may have been three years younger than them, but you were in the same grade, having been put in advanced placement. Dean was happy about that, even happier you were in most his classes.   
Once back at your home, you had ordered Dean to get you some bandages and Cas to get you some antiseptic. Both of them had listened to you, and Dean had watched you tend to your brother, enthralled.***   
Shaken from his thoughts, he looks to Lisa who had just finished packing.  
“I’ll walk you out.” He says voice void of emotion, taking her bags and carrying them downstairs.   
Across town at the same time….   
Castiel Novak sat at his desk in the squad room. Once again he was pouring over his baby sisters case, wondering for what seemed like the umpteenth time since he became a police officer, and now detective what the police missed the first time around. Sighing he rubs his face and checks the time. The clock reads three thirty AM. Groaning to himself, he realizes he should go home and get a few hours of sleep in, before having to be back here at seven.   
Quickly and methodically he begins packing up the files, glancing one last time at (Y/N)s picture before sealing away the files in his desk. Grabbing his gun and badge, he heads out to his car. Cas drives home on autopilot, letting his thoughts drift back in time.  
***Dean and him were 3 waiting at home with Deans’ mom and Cas’s older brothers Michael, Lucifer, Gabriel, and Gadreel, as well as Cas’s twin brother Samandriel. Dad had taken mother to the hospital for his baby sister to be born. Mrs. Winchester was staying with them until dad and mom and the new baby came home. The younger boys, meaning himself, Alfie and Dean were playing when Cas heard Mary on the phone crying so he and Dean went to investigate. Mary had gotten a call from John, explaining that his mother had died in childbirth with (Y/N). Dad wasn’t doing so great but the baby was fine and healthy. Mary, according to fathers wishes gathered him and all his brothers together to say mum wasn’t coming home, but dad and the new baby would be home soon. Dean, Alfie, and himself were too young to fully comprehend what was going on, but Cas got his mother wasn’t coming back. Dad came home with a tear streaked face, carrying little (Y/N) in his arms followed by John. Mary had hugged dad and taken (Y/N) so dad could hug us boys. Cas had mostly stayed in Gabriel’s arms, since Mary told them the news. Only leaving to hug his father or when Gabriel passed him to Michael. Alfie clung to dads legs as he walked and sat down letting Mary take her turn with his sister. Everyone got a turn to hold (Y/N). Cas was very happy when she had taken his index finger hostage in her own tiny hand. Looking up from her to smile and tell dad to look. Cas had been the last to hold her, having let everyone else go first. (Y/N) had stared at him for some time before falling asleep in his arms. ***   
Cas gave a little sigh as he pulled into his driveway of the home he shared with his boyfriend Benny Laffite. Even at the young age of three he remembered the protectiveness he felt towards his baby sister. Cas toes off his shoes at the entryway hall, and makes a beeline for the bedroom. Smiling softly at the sight of a sleeping Benny, as he strips down to his boxers and slides into bed next to him. Benny groans and rolls to face him.  
“That you darlin’?” He drawls sleepily   
“Yea it’s me Ben” Cas whispers “Sorry I woke you go back to sleep.”   
Benny pulls him close by his waist, resting his face between Cas’s Scapula (shoulder blades) and pressing a few sloppy kisses there. “You shouldn’t work so hard Cher.”   
“You’re wearing thin.” It never ceased to amaze Cas how observant and caring his boyfriend was.   
“I know Ben I’m just under a lot of pressure, being the youngest Detective in the towns PD history. Not to mention Michael being the police commissioner.”  
Instead of answering Benny proceeds to kiss down his back. He shivers slightly and relaxes into Benny’s touch. He always knew what Cas needed before he himself realized what was needed. Cas relaxed the rest of the way and let Benny take care of him. Over the next hour Benny worshiped Cas’s body until they both fell asleep in each other’s arms.


End file.
